NEUROIMAGING CORE ? SUMMARY The Neuroimaging module provides a valuable service to Core Grant investigators who study system-level visual function in humans and monkeys using magnetic resonance (MR) imaging and psychophysics. The module provides the tools and the expertise of our skilled neuroimaging specialist, Dr. Andrea Grant, to support investigators conducting visual neuroimaging experiments. The Neuroimaging module provides software protocols and hardware for visual stimulus presentation to subjects in MR scanners and protocols for experiments ranging from basic retinotopic mapping to studies of the interactions of multiple visual areas during complex tasks with sub-millimeter resolution. The module also provides equipment for monitoring subjects' direction of gaze and patterns of eye movements during experiments. The Neuroimaging specialist advises investigators on experimental design, equipment and software protocols for conducting experiments and trains laboratory personnel on the software used to identify visual areas of the brain. She maintains the visual display equipment at the Center for Magnetic Resonance Research (CMRR).